


tooth in your eye

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, bit sad innit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: A kiss. No hope.
Relationships: Amy Patel/Sasha James
Kudos: 5





	tooth in your eye

**Author's Note:**

> eyevatar girls kissin eyevatar girls. <3 but it's still tma so you know foreboding of tragedy

To know the truth is burdensome, as is the quest.

Amy knows that the Institute is some beacon or magnet for various evils -- all of them, probably, she should know because it collects their leftovers, doesn't it? -- and it burns, in a way that she refuses to analyse, that Sasha does not back away from it. Some magic talisman, some symbol, some magnet, some loop, something unknown-as-of-yet.

It shouldn't matter. Sasha shouldn't have come around asking questions. Amy shouldn't be as attached as she is (considering she tells herself, and reaffirms constantly with Sasha, that this isn't really a relationship, that Amy isn't good at relationships, at honesty with other people), but she is. Unfortunately. She couldn't quite bring herself not to call Sasha, personally, and offer something attempting companionable, and couldn't quite resist a _taste_.

Sasha is. She _is_.

(pretty. smart. not exactly up on archiving really but that's not amy's concern. far too fucking nosy. delicious. a bit sweaty afterwards. _doomed_. and worse-- **marked**.)

Sasha's in her bed tonight. Not unusual, but Amy really shouldn't have let it get this far. It'll only hurt later.

**Author's Note:**

> open to suggestions for more Very Short things like this. not just Sexual Content but like other stuff as well.
> 
> i do have a longer thing in the works for amy/sasha but wow what's uh. that thing. making yourself work... motivation! that's the one. yeah.


End file.
